Always and Forever
by mslynn28
Summary: With a girl determined to ignore him and a boy with a difficult past, can they find a way to make it? Please Review for me to continue
1. Chapter 1

She was simply Quinn Fabray; nothing special, nothing unique. Despite her lack of confidence, the rest of her school seemed to find something special in her. Boys asked her out, seeing her as a piece of meat with a pretty face and an impressive body. But why waste her time with them when all they truly wanted was to have her be one of the many. Her friends were her everything. Santana, Brittney, and Rachel meant the world to her. And who needed boys when she had them? The four girls spent most of the time mocking the egos of the boy's baseball team. Despite the boy's good looks, they were nothing better than the rest. Yet they acted as if they were the gods of high school. Finn, Puck, and Sam specifically. She rolled her eyes when they were near and ignored their glances her way.

It was the first day of her senior year and she quickly to her 1st period, which she already managed to be late to. Lucky her, Puck was the first person she noticed in the class. His cocky smirk easy to see from a mile away. She walked to other side and counted down the remaining minutes in the class. She then headed to her 2nd period math class where Finn and Sam were the first she saw. Finn, she had known since grade school and despite his attitude changes she really did enjoy his company. Sam, she barely knew. She had heard rumors, but up until today had never had a class with him. Sam glanced in her direction and to Quinn's disliking she felt butterflies. This will be interesting, she thought


	2. Chapter 2

"4 classes! 4 classes! 4 classes with Sam Evans! does anyone understand how painful that it is" I complained.

"I mean…its not like you HAVE to talk with him!" reassured Rachel as she hugged me.

The girls and I were sitting discussing our first day on Santana's bed.

"4 CLASSES out of 6! Thats more than HALF!" Quinn said

"solid math Quinn…I can see why you are in AP Calc" Santana remarked

I shot her a glare.

I stared at the ceiling as I attempted to alter my thoughts. Puppies…cats…family…friends…school…work..WORK!

"DAMMIT! what time is it?" I yelled

""uggghhh…2:52" Rachel replied

"crap. crap. crap. crap. Im supposed to be at work at 3."

As I spring out of the room and run down the stairs, changing as I go, I hear Santana yell after me.

"Sleepover at Brittnays on Friday after school. You bring the food"

"You've got it!" I replied.

I arrive at work and casually walk in….late. The cafe is usually busy at this time so Im praying the giant gorilla (my manager JAck) didn't notice. I tip toe behind the counter when…

"You're late!"

I puff out my bottom lip and widen my eyes "I know I am Jack! and I get why you are upset, but my dog just got hit by a car so its tough"

"Thats no excuse Quinn" Jack said back

"Well look whose all sassy today! You're lucky you look oh so charming in your what Im guessing is a new red shirt…and oh my goodness! is that a new apron?" I gave him a cheesy wink.

"Can you blame me Quinn? In the last 3 weeks your dog has run away…was stolen…picked up by a hawk…died…resurrected…and just now got hit by a car!" Jack yelled

I put down my head and faked a cry and then turned around to bus a table.

"….but thanks, it is a new shirt." JAck said

I couldn't help but giggle. I hummed to myself as I bussed the tables. I really didn't mind working at "the cafe around the corner"..the hours went fast, I loved a majority of the customers, and I definitely didn't mind the extra cash. I had just about forgotten about having to see baseball douche 4 times a day when..

DIng Ding

I look over to welcome the customer walking in. Low and behold, its schmuck numbers 1, 2,3, with extra big douche, Karofskey. I shy away so they don't see me. Please don't sit in my section…please don't sit in my section…please don't….ah Shit. I contemplate whether this would be a good time to play sick with Jack. I look over with my cheesy and wide grin, I assume the clenched jaw and glare back is a no. He then points to the table and his watch. Ughh…I hate when he does that. That means I have exactly 58 seconds left to walk over and welcome them. Alright…lets get this over with.

"Hello. Welcome to the cafe around the corner. Can I start you gentlemen off with anything to drink"

Finn smiles politely toward me, I give him a smirk back. All of them order waters, but not without getting a few smart ass comments towards me from Karofskey.

I come back a few minutes later "Here are your drinks. Are you guys ready to order?"

"Actually I have a few questions first…with a hott body like yours, why don't you have a boyfriend baby?" KArofskey says as he tries to reach for my butt.

"Maybe its because I go to school with guys like you" I mumble to myself

"What was that? I think I deserve a little more respect than that! Im sorry I was just trying to give you a little attention. I figured since you have never had a boyfriend and your daddy died when you were a girl, you could use a little! clearly you are just a prissy bitch though" Karofskey stated

My eyes couldn't help but well up with tears. Nobody had ever talked to me like that before….humiliated me like that. And for some reason, I cared that Sam saw that…and I was embarrassed. I turn around in efforts to go to the back and cry as quickly as possible. But suddenly I stop, I was not going to let some jerk scare me away from my cafe! I turn around.

"Hey douche bag..Im sorry you can't get a date without pitying a girl into one, but don't take it out on me! I know you and your little gang of boy toys think you can do whatever you please. And that might be true for most…but stay the hell away from me. now get out of my cafe!"

I storm off, leaving all jaws dropped. I glance over at Jack who instead of giving me a look, gives me a nod in efforts to ask if I'm okay. I simply smile back and then walk in the back where I can spend the rest of my shift drowning myself in silent tears.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school I did my best to ignore them. I didn't want their teasing or mocking looks. I didn't need them. Santana, Brittney, and Rachel all new something was wrong, but they also new better then to ask here. They would wait till Friday. I walked quickly and promptly to my last period, where I sat down and began twiddling my thumbs. I saw Sam walk in the room so I began to stare at the words in my book, pretending I was actually paying attention. To my relief, Sam sat in his desk and didn't look my way.

50 minutes later, the bell rang. I packed up and walked outside as quickly as possible. All of a sudden a strong hand grasped my shoulder spun me around and pulled me behind a corner. Sam.

"Look..If you are here to yell at me for calling you a boy toy or make fun of me for my lack of boyfriends..then save it! Because I really don't need that" I said

'I…i…actually came to introduce myself. Im Sam and I don't think we have ever officially met. I also wanted to apologize. Karofskey was a jerk and was cruel. I might not have said the things myself, but I didn't stick up for you either. Im truly sorry Quinn. You can go back to ignoring me now…I just couldn't sleep without getting that out" with that Sam walked away, leaving me speechless.

"He WHAT?" Rachel asked

"He apologized. It seemed sincere too." I replied over the phone.

"Does this mean you like him now?" questioned Rachel

"no…no..of course not! I still don't! I just thought it was kinda sweet"

"alright…well good luck quinn. Ill talk to you later, I have some homework to finish up"

"okay bye rachel"

The rest of the week went by, slowly going back to normal. Baseball boys were back to normal…Sam didn't say another word to me. Although he did pass a few glances my way. I met up at the Brits house for our sleepover. We ate, gossiped, slept, and watched tv. The next morning I headed home, deciding to go the long I drive across the bridge, I can't help but think about Sam. The thought must be cursed because at that very moment, my car breaks down. Just my luck…. I grab my phone but it, as well, is out of battery. I sit for a couple minutes to contemplate what to do. Walk home or jump off the bridge.. Instead of going through with either one, a car pulled up behind me. I didn't recognize the car, but I sure as heck recognized the face. Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam popped open the hood of my car in efforts to "check things out"

"You know, you really don't need to do this" I said

"My dad and I used to work on cars growing up, why not help a friend" Sam said

"We are not friends" I stubbornly replied

Sam turns to me "but Id like to be"

an awkward silence fell between us.

"Look..Im going to call someone to look at your car. Your cars having problems far beyond my knowledge" Sam said

"okay..thanks" I said

SAm calls a company

"ALright, it looks like it'll be about 45 minutes before they can show up" Sam

"Oh. Well…Looks like Im not going to work today"

I sit back and imagine Jack's face turning a shade of red and steam forming from his ears when he finds out.

"Ill wait with you though..I have nothing else to do and Im sure you could use the company" Sam said

I open my mouth in efforts to protest but something stops me, so instead, I go over and sit next to Sam on the hood of his truck

"Do you want to play a game?" Sam asked

I look at Sam, slightly surprised by what I just heard.

"I mean, it might make the time go faster" Sam said

"…what game did you have in mind?" I reply causing a smile to spread across his face, leading to one develop on mine as well.

"Truth! We ask each other questions and no matter what, you have to reply honestly" Sam said

"Okay..you first!" I say

"Alright, I have to ask, what is the real reason you haven't really dated before? YOu have to know how absolutely beautiful you are, you're in 5 advanced classes, and by the looks of the sketches in the back of your car, you're creative too"

I take a big breath and decide to ignore the complement and go straight to the question

"When I was a little girl, my dad used to tell me the same story over and over again. He said that girls were like apples growing on a tree. The boys always pick the rotten ones because they are at the bottom, therefore, easiest to get, but I was the good apple at the very top. And most boys didn't want to climb that high to get the good apple because they'd worry they would fall and get hurt, but one boy would come along, who wasn't afraid of falling, and would climb to the top for me. I guess what Im saying is I haven't met a boy willing to climb, only a bunch who'd wish I would fall" I confess.

Silence fell between us for a little.

"Im sorry about your dad" Sam says

"Thanks Sam" I reply

After that, we both just sit in silence. Sam just stared at me though. Not saying anything, just staring.

"Okay…my turn, kind of the reversed question. Why do you go through with so many meaningless relationships that only end up lasting a month at most?" I decide to say in efforts to break the silence

"Well…believe it or not I liked the girls, but I guess I wasn't enough because it took no time at all for them to break it off" Sam says as tears come to his eyes

"I mean..I wasn't in love or anything, but I guess it just hurts to find out you weren't enough for someone.." Sam says, now tearing up a little more.

I take but one second to pull Sam into a tight hug. WE sit there for some time, until the sound of the handyman's car approaching interrupts us. The handyman goes through with fixing my car, silence fallen on all of us. As soon as he finishes I began to walk to my car and step inside when I hear Sam from behind me

"You know Quinn..your dad was right. You deserve a guy thats willing to make the climb."

I just look at him for a little, nod, then step inside my car

**Alright thats it for Chapter 4. Let me know if you have any ideas, thoughts, or comments. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy, and Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So let me get this straight. You've gone from despising this kid, to thinking he can be sweet, to falling head over heels for him" Santana asked

"I did NOT say I was falling for him. But I do think I might have feelings for him" I admit

"Lord Tubbington thinks you should go for it. He also thinks that kids with his body and your cheekbones will be gorgeous" Brittney states

"Well…thanks Brittany" I say

"Quinn…it wasn't me who said it, it was Lord Tubbington..duhhhh" Brit replies

We all look at her for a little with questioning looks

"Well..if you like the kid then what are you going to do about it?" Rachel questions.

"Im not sure, he's been picking up conversation with me a ton and doing what Im assuming is his poor attempt at flirting this last week after my car broke down, but hasn't asked me on a date yet" I say

"For a smart girl, you can really be a stupid bitch sometimes" Santana chimes in

"Thank you Santana…always one with the complements" I reply

"All Im saying is you haven't showed that you are interested. Make a move!" Santana says

"Well I mean…he has mentioned me going to his baseball game. I guess I could go to the next one and support him" I say

"Thats a great idea! I want to come too! I have to admit that ever since 4th grade…Ive sorta had a thing for Finn!" Rachel says

"Way to state the obvious! We've known that since you asked me which window is best to see his room through" I say

Rachel chooses to keep her mouth shut

"So tomorrow…We are going Rach! Im going to do this" I say

**End of chapter 5! Also I really appreciate the advice and will definitely take it into consideration! Also, lets get a vote…who wants this to be a long story that goes through their relationship or like a shorter "happily ever after" story? **


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel and I arrive at the baseball game. I, of course, freaking out.

"Quinn! You need to calm down. It's going to be okay. Its clear to anyone that he likes you and its not like you're confessing your love for him. You're simply just visiting him at his game!" Rachel says

"You're right…it'll be okay. lets just go." I say

We approach the field and it is clear the boys are completing their warm ups. I can see Sam clearly…as well as his defined abs through his form fitting uniform. Rachel and I sit down on the bleachers. Sam turns around and notices me, a smile forming across my face causing me to smile back and blush. He runs over.

"You showed up!" He says

"I did..figured you guys might actually have a chance at winning with a little support" I joke

"Ohhh ouch…so quinn….would you maybe like to get some frozen yogurt after we win the game? Rachel, you are welcome to too, I can bring Finn" Sam asks timidly

"Pretty cocky are we? But id like that..a lot actually. And by the grin on Rachels face, Im sure its a yes for her too." I say

"Great! So ill see you after the game!" Sam says

"That you will Evans" I reply

Sam flashes one more smile and then runs to the outfield. Id like to say I was paying attention, but the truth is, I was focussed more on the events following the baseball game. I know it wont necessarily be a date with Rachel and Finn, but it was enough for me. Sam happened to be correct and swept the floor with the other team. Rachel and I sit back on the bleachers and wait for the boys. Eventually Finn comes out and walks directly to Rachel.

"Go ahead guys. Ill wait for Sam" I say

They both start walking towards the car. I sit back on the bleachers for a couple more minutes but then decide to go look for Sam. I head over to the dugout, but then I hear voices.

"Sam, I want you. And I've seen how you've been looking at me, I know we are meant to be. I think its cute how your wasting your time with that one girl and pitying her because her dad died, but face it, we belong together" Kelsey, Sams ex, says

I peek around the corner and see Kelsey's hands all over Sam and his hand on her waist. I can't prevent the tears from overflowing any longer. I take a step forward and Sam turns around and sees me.

"Quinn…" Sam says

Before another word can come from his abnormally large lips, I make a dash for it. Sam follows me. I run, I run as fast as I can. Unfortunately, Sam is quicker and grabs my shoulder forcing me to turn around.

"Quinn..you need to understand" Sam says

"No Sam. Was I just a charity case to you..a fucking charity case? If thats true, then save it. I should have known! You're just like every other guy. And this time..I almost fell for it. I really did, so congratulations. Now stay away from me" I say, with tears now all over.

"But Quinn….you don't understand! I want to be that guy for you..the one that climbs to the top. …I want to be with you" Sam replies..choked up, himself.

"Oh yah? Then prove it Sam!" I forcefully say.

And with that..I run away, hoping never to see the boy I almost gave my heart to again.


	7. Chapter 7

I managed to sprint all the way home and make it to my bed before completely falling apart. It had been a little over an hour when there was a knock on my door.

"Please go away" I whimper

"Not a chance Quinnie" Santana says

All of a sudden Santana, Brittney, and Rachel walk in the door. Rachel runs over and pulls me into a hug

"Im so sorry Quinn" Santana says

"Its okay…I mean I should have known. Its Sam Evans, why would he pay attention to me?"

"Quinn, Lord Tubbington and I agree that he is stupid!" Brittney says

I giggle, for the first time in awhile "thanks Brit"

After that, we sat down and watched "the Notebook" while discussing whether Ryan Reynolds or Ryan Gosling was hotter. We laughed at how ridiculous some girls can be at our school. I started to feel like things could finally go back to normal. No more Sam Evans

It was finally the day I was worried about. The first day back at school since the game. I had ignored all Sam's calls and texts, even when he came to my house. But I knew I couldn't avoid him today. At least I would try to. When I walked to my second period, I had no problem stalling and taking my sweet time. Of course, I was late. When I walked in the door, there he was. Staring at me. His eyes were slightly puffy and even though he still looked incredibly handsome, any bystander could tell he was a mess. I ignored his looks and took my seat. The periods had managed to go quickly and I managed to dodge Sam before and after class. Finally, it was lunch. I walked briskly past the "popular" table where Sam, of course, was and walked straight to where my friends were. \

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to make it without catching KArofskey's eye. I couldn't get out of it and before I knew it, he was walking to me with his cruel and merciless smile.

"Hey Quinnie. Look I know you made a mistake last time and Im willing to look past it. So how about that date?" He asked

"Yaahhh..I don't think so. Now I'm going to go and Id appreciate if you'd stop bothering me." I reply

Karofskey all of a sudden aggressively grabs my wrist.

"I think you misunderstood me. I was NOT asking" He says

"Karofskey please… this hurts" I complain.

With that, Sam stands up and walks over, catching the rest of the schools attention.

"Let go of her Karofskey" Sam says

"Sammy boy, Id walk away right now" Karofskey replies

With that, Sam clenches his fist and punches Karofskey, leading to him falling to the floor. The school was in shock and Sam glances one last time at me before storming out of the room. I glance over at Santana and by the look on her face, I know what to do.

I sprint out the door in search of Sam. I see him walking to the parking lot so I chase after him. When I get close enough I yell after him

"Sam!"

He turns around and I wanted nothing more that to just run and hug him

"…thank you…for that, back there" I say

"Quinn, you need to know…you have to know how much I care about you. I know you think I was leading you on and playing you, but that wasn't the case at all! I want to be with you Quinn! I want to be with you more than I thought was possible!" Sam admits.

I look at Sam for a little, unsure of what to say…

"Quinn please…take a chance on me" Sam says

I look up at him and as if it was a reflex, I run over, grab his shirt and pull his lips to mine. By the time he realized what was happening he rested his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. We take a step back, both of us slightly out of breath. I look up and smile at him as he smiles back on me. Both wishing that this moment would never have to go away


	8. Chapter 8

"I mean…what does this mean? Im not good at this stuff guys! Are we dating? Have we reached a friends basis? Do we sit next to each other at lunch? Do I get jealous if he talks to another girl?" I rant

I put my head down and pull my hair

"Maybe I should just run away to Wyoming and befriend a moose…..uggghhh" I complain

Santana bangs her head up against the wall.

"Oh my Gosh Quinn! You guys kissed, you guys are clearly dating! You are not friends! He better sit by you at lunch! And you better slap him and a bitch silly if he flirts with someone else" Santana yells back

"So…Im dating Sam Evans. Sam Evans is my boyfriend….I am the girlfriend of Sam Evans. Oh good Lord…what has the world come to?" I speak as I pace back and forth

~The Following Day at School~

As I get ready that morning, I decide to spend a surprising amount of time getting ready. I put on my new vintage dress, making sure all the wrinkles and creases are smoothed out. I straighten my hair until every last piece is perfectly placed and braid the first strands back. I place concealer, blush, lip gloss, and a touch of eye makeup on in efforts to hide my imperfections and make my green eyes pop. I glance in the mirror while doing the finishing touches. I stare for a moment and as hard as I try, and still can't see what everyone keeps telling me.

I walk downstairs and see my mom in the corner of the room.

"Bye mom. Im off to school"

Silence…all Ive been hearing for the last few months since my dad past away. I try to shake it off and walk out the door to my car. I walk inside the school doors, not sure what to expect. As soon as I walk in I see all eyes on me. I glance over and See Sam with his bonehead friends, automatically sure that he thought of our kiss as a one time thing. I decide to walk forward and search for my friends. I get a couple of feet before I feel a hand intertwine with mine. I look up and see Sam now beside me. I smile up at him and he sweeps down, planting a soft kiss on my cheek and whispering in my ear.

"You look beautiful today"

I blush and smile back. We continue to walk to my class…keeping our hands close along the way.

At lunch Sam and a few of his friends sat by me, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel. santanta hitting on Puck and Rachel talking Finns ear off. Brittany playing with her food. Sam looks over at me.

"So I dont know if you already have plans for tonight, but Id like it if maybe we could go to dinner together or something" Sam asks

without wasting a moment I say "oh sorry, I have the closing shift at the cafe"

Sams face falls and I know that this relationship has to have both of us working at it

"But I'm free on Saturday if you're interested?" I ask

Sams bright smile returns "Id love that. I can pick you up at 1"

"Id like that Sam"

The rest of the day continues and I get used to the feeling of Sam beside me and I start to enjoy it as well. Even semi looking forward to our date tomorrow. For the first time since my dad died I look forward to going home and seeing what the next day brings me.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright Quinn…you can do this. Its just a date. He likes you. You can do it." I reassured myself.

I stood in front of the mirror. I had tried on outfit after outfit, settling on a cream boho romper and my hair in loose curls, the two front strands in loose braids tied in the back. I tucked the heart pendent necklace that my dad gave me inside the romper. I slipped on my sandals, put on my satchel and sat down until Sam came.

The door bell rang and I waited a second to not seem too desperate before I answered the door. I opened the door and there was Sam waiting, handsome as ever. I smiled and began walking to his car.

"Don't you want me to meet your mom?" Sam questioned

"Oh….shes out at work and then going out with her friends" I lied, hoping he wouldn't notice

"….so…what will we be doing?" I ask

"Well…I was thinking that there is a corn maze thing on the outskirts of town and I though that might be fun" Sam says

I giggle "A corn maze? Id like that." I say

"Yah? Most girls Ive dated have never been interested" Sam says

"Well..Im not like most girls" I reply

Sam smiles and nods. We have casual talk along the way, dodging awkward silences. We finally get there and step out, heading towards the start of the maze. We enter in, overwhelmed by corn and unsure of where to head.

After unsure of where we were going for 15 minutes…

"Okay..should we take a left?" Sam asks

"no, because there is a dead end right there. Take a right." I say

"Well there is a dead end there too…" Sam says

We both look at each other and start cracking up. We decide to sit down and take a break in the middle of the corn.

"Im really glad we did this Quinn. I like spending time with you"Sam

I look over and smile. He starts to lean in and I lean in too, meeting for a sweet kiss in the middle.

I pull away "alright…screw this! we are finishing this maze"

I start walking straight through the maze, no longer following a path.

"umm…Quinn, Im pretty sure cheating in a childs corn maze is the lowest of the low" Sam jokingly says

"Shush Samuel..its not cheating, its getting…creative" I reply

"Mhhmm sure" Sam

We continue cutting through the corn until we finally reach the finish line.

"We did it! We made it!" I say as I start jumping for joy

"Well sort of…we didn't exactly do it the ethical way" Sam says

I playfully punch him and we both giggle.

"Alright..whats next?" I ask

Sam smiles "Well…lets start driving and we will hopefully figure something out along the way"

I smile and nod and then we start heading to the car. We get in and start driving. We are on the discussion of school when…

"OH MY GOSH SAM! WHATS ON YOUR ARM?" I start squealing. A massive black bug is resting on it. Sam screams and flicks it off onto the outside of the car.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHAT WAS ON MY ARM?" Sam yells

"I DONT KNOW…PULL OVER AT THE LAKE! PULL OVER!" I yell back

Sam pulls over and we both spring out heading towards the lake.

"It was from the corn! What if it got in my hair?" I ask

"KARMA! Karma! I knew we shouldn't have cheated. Im dunking my head"Sam says

"If you do..I will" I say

"suurrrreee…"Sam takes some time before dunking his head in the ice cold lake.

Before he can recover all the way, I dunk my hair. By the time I come up Sam is shocked, mouth open.

"what?" I ask

"I can't believe you did that! no girl I have ever met would risk messing up her hair just to show me up" He says

"I told you, Im not like most girls.." I say as I head to the car

We start heading back to our town.

"So..since we haven't come up with anything else, would you maybe like to get some food and then come back to my house and watch a movie?" Sam asks

"umm…yah. Id like that. Will your parents be there?" I ask

"Yah..is that okay?" Sam

"Yah! of course. I look forward to meeting them" I say

We grab in n out to bring to Sams. We pull up in his driveway. I take a deep breath before walking inside. I automatically smell sweet smells and hear laughing. In comes a woman and a man, followed by two young children.

"Oh Hello! You must be Quinn" Sams mom walks up to greets me

"Yah, hello. Its nice to meet you" I say

We talk for a couple minutes and I enjoy feeling as if Im a part of a family for a moment. But then the moment ends. Sam motions for us to walk up stairs to his tv room. We walk in and set up the food with some blankets.

"So what movie would you like to watch?" Sam asks

"Well let me look. oooh ooh you have the notebook! I love that one" I say

"Ughh..Ive never actually watched it but alllrrriiigghhhtt. For you, i will" Sam says

I smile and kiss him on the cheek. We go over and sit down and start eating.

"You have a really sweet family Sam!" I say

"Thanks! Im sure yours is great too" he says

I look away and decide this is a good time to watch the movie. Its one of the best parts of the movie when I look over and see Sam tearing up.

I start giggling and he gives me a fake angry face.

"Its just dust, okaaayyy?" He says while choking up

"Ahh haaa…sure" I reply

We continue watching until I feel my eyelids get heavy. I slowly slip away into a fast sleep. Some time passes before I wake up. Im leaning on Sams shoulder with his arm around me and he is watching sports central.

"Whats going on?" I ask

"Well..you fell asleep on my shoulder about an hour ago" Sam says

"Oh..well I should probably go then." I say

"Alright, let me drive you" Sam says

We go back to my house and Sam walks me to my front porch.

"Thank you Sam. I had a great day today." I say

"Me too Quinn. Its funny. I find myself feeling stronger and stronger about you every moment I see you" Sam says.

I smile and blush, look down and then look up at him. I get on my tip toes and kiss him right on his fishy lips.

"Goodnight Sam" I say

I walk inside and head to my room. Once fully ready for bed, I lay down and instead of reading, I look up at the ceiling. I smile…a real smile, for the first time since my dad died.


End file.
